Sentimentos
by Misao Kinomoto
Summary: presente pruma amiga minha do msn... Casal: RobinxRavenaSentimentos são confusos... Como superálos sozinho?


_Precisa disso aqui? Ok... Teen Titans não me pertence. E todo mundo sabe disso! #_

Oi!

Tipo, vocês devem estar pensando "ela ta fora da sessão de animes?" Pois é... Estou aqui porque eu prometi á uma amiga do MSN que eu faria uma fic de Teen Titans e eu vou fazer uma fic de Teen Titans! Ãhn... E o casal é Robin x Ravena, ok? Só espero que a fic fique legal...

Lembretes:

_-Pensamentos._

-Fala.

_-Pensamento_ e pode ter falas depois ou pode ser ao contrário n.n

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-** Mudança de cenário.

--------------------

Ela estava ofegante, trancada em seu quarto. Olhou para a janela. Ainda era noite... Por quanto tempo cochilara? Tirou o livro que estava aberto em sua barriga e o fechou.

-Caí no sono... –Murmurou. Levou sua mão direta á sua testa. Estava suando frio... –Malditos pesadelos...

Levantou-se e ficou em pé, lembrando-se do pesadelo que tivera – não adiantava tentar esquecer porque... Simplesmente não dava. Ouviu algumas batidas na porta e olhou para ela, ainda meio distante. Puxou o capuz de sua capa e andou até sua porta. Abriu-a.

-Ãhn... Você ficou aqui o dia todo. O Mutano ficou implicando com você de novo?

Era Robin, com aquela cara e voz preocupada. Ela abaixou um pouco o olhar, sentindo-se meio constrangida.

-Não. –Respondeu normalmente. –Não se preocupe comigo. Até logo. –Não esperou uma resposta e voltou a fechar a porta. Ele ficou parado ali, olhando a porta de metal. Não entendia... Não conseguia entender mesmo: como uma pessoa pode ser tão fechada? Como uma pessoa pode ser tão fria? Como? Por que ela não podia esquecer seu passado por, pelo menos, um dia? Aquilo a estava atrapalhando muito... Suas meditações ajudavam, mas por quanto tempo? Se ela ao conversasse com alguém ás vezes não seria melhor? Mas isso não o impedia...

Não o impedia de ter aquele sentimento forte por ela.

Apenas acordou quando sentiu um soquinho em seu braço direito. Olhou para o lado. Estelar sorria.

-Robin... Você enrola muito... Pelo o que percebi, a maioria das pessoas de seu planeta sempre estão correndo atrás da pessoa certa. E quando a acham, não cruzam os braços e ficam esperando o momento certo! Então... Por que você tem que ser diferente?

-Estelar... Não é tão simples... Nunca foi tão simples... –E saiu andando, com a cabeça abaixada. Estelar ficou olhando para ele, com um olhar preocupado. Balançou levemente a cabeça.

_-Vai dar tudo certo..._ -Pensou. _–Tem que dar..._

Suspirou e deu um sorriso. Soltou um risinho e saiu voando – literalmente – dali, indo em direção á cozinha.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Robin fechou a porta de seu quarto e encostou sua testa ali mesmo. Nunca havia pensado que isso aconteceria de uma hora pra outra... Isso explicava o por quê de ele ter ficado tão preocupado quando _ele_, o pai da Ravena, apareceu. Não era só porque ele é sua amiga. Aquilo não era uma simples preocupação de amigo; ele lutou muito, se perdesse a vida por ela valeria á pena e teve medo... Teve muito medo de perdê-la. Teve medo de vê-la morrer. Teve muito medo... Aquilo é passado, sabia, mas aquelas cenas não iriam se apagar tão cedo.

Virou-se e andou até sua escrivaninha. Sentou-se na cadeira e olhou as reportagens de jornal em suas paredes, a mascara de Slade... Todas aquelas lutas, todas aquelas investigações, haviam dois objetivos: o primeiro, era jogar o infeliz na cadeira. O segundo, era que, quanto mais perto chegava na solução estudando o caso, menos teria que lutar e menos chances teria de _ela_ deixá-lo da pior maneira... Realmente, aquele sentimento é um problema... Ela é sua companheira de lutas, sua parceira, sua amiga. Será que ela o considerava um amigo? Não importava... Não importava mesmo, contanto de que ele estivesse ali ao lado dela, protegendo-a de todo e qualquer perigo. O que lhe dava esperanças, era que, ás vezes, conseguia ver um brilho preocupado no olhar dela. Ela tinha aquele olhar quando ela olhava para ele quando ele estava apanhando.

Aquele olhar... _Aquele olhar..._ Já o vira algumas vezes, o bastante para dar-lhe esperanças de que ela poderia ter aquele mesmo sentimento por ele. Não tinha certeza, mas não importava, contanto que tivesse esperanças...

Levantou-se de sua cadeira e sentou-se em sua cama. Nem se lembrava a última vez que ficara tão confuso com sentimentos... Não... Lembrava-se sim...

Uma vez, pensou que estava apaixonado por Estelar, já que nunca havia sentindo aquele tipo de sentimento. Mas apenas confundiu. E feio; não passava de uma forte amizade. Agora, com Ravena... É diferente... _Bem_ diferente... E isso ainda o preocupa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ela bufou e desfez a posição de meditação. Não conseguia manter a mente vazia e muito menos se concentrar para isso... Desceu lentamente até a cama. Flutuar... Era o que sua mente estava fazendo agora. Flutuando, deixando-a desligada e com apenas um pensamento na cabeça, aquele pensamento que a deixava confusa... Jogou-se na cama e começou a chorar, mas não sabia por que. Estava confusa. Não sabia nem sequer por quê estava vivendo... Não sabia por quê não falava logo com ele, recebia um "não" e acabava logo com a dúvida... Ouviu batidas na porta.

_-Ravena?_ –Era a voz de Mutano. _–Você está bem? A culpa foi minha?_ –Teve vontade de rir. Agora tinha certeza de que Mutano estava começando á pegar trauma de ver a porta do quarto dela trancada por muito tempo... Geralmente, aquilo era mau sinal...

-Não. –Respondeu. Não gostava muito de falar alto, mas não queria que ninguém visse seus olhos meio vermelhados por causa do choro. –Eu estou bem.

_-... Tem certeza?_

-Sim. Só estou lendo.

_-Ta bom..._

Parece que ele saiu. Inspirou bem fundo, tentando se controlar e não chorar de novo. Nem sequer meditar estava adiantando mais... E ficar sozinha também não. Estava começando a ficar com raiva de si mesma, por não conseguir controlar um sentimento. Apenas UM sentimento. Quem sabe se não meditasse no telhado da torre? Quase sempre o telhado está vazio... Não era uma má idéia. Só tinha que torcer – e muito – para que não se encontrasse com Robin no meio do caminho. Ah... E nem com Cyborg, ou ele tentaria arrastá-la pra mais um programa idiota; como juíza de futebol ou arrastá-la pro vídeo game...

Levantou-se da cama, puxou o capuz novamente. Andou até sua porta e tentou ouvir qualquer ruído do lado de fora. Após alguns segundos, não havia ouvido nada. Suspirou rapidamente um pouco aliviada e abriu a porta.

_-Não..._ –Pensou ao ver quem estava parado em frente á porta, com a mão levantada, parecendo que ia bater na porta; Robin.

-Está se sentindo melhor?

-Eu... Não estava passando mal. Só estava lendo.

-Ah... Entendo... Eu posso... Falar com você?

Pensou por alguns instantes. Abaixou seu capuz e olhou para ele, esperando. Ele coçou sua nuca, em sinal de que estava escolhendo as palavras. Ravena se se encostou à parede e ficou esperando.

-Então... –Disse ela, cansando de esperar.

-É que... Eu estava pensando fazia uns dias... E... Eu cheguei á uma conclusão.

-Sobre...? –Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Sobre... É sobre... Eu e... Eu e... Er... –Agora sim estava nervoso. Olhou para o chão, envergonhado. Ela franziu levemente a testa, pensando em algumas possibilidades do que poderia ser. –É que... Eu... Gosto... Eu gosto muito... De... É que eu gosto muito de vo... cê... Ravena... Eu gosto muito de você... Ravena... Eu realmente gosto muito de você.

Ele conseguiu voltar a olhar para ela. Ela continuou parada, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. Ele olhou para baixo e começou a andar, saindo dali.

-Desculpe, Ravena... –Ouviu ele murmurar.

-Espera! –Finalmente, conseguiu falar e dar um passo, com seu braço direito esticado em direção á ele. –Espera... –Ele olhou para ela. Ela engoliu em seco e puxou seu braço para a posição normal. Colocou a mão no lado esquerdo do tórax. Seu coração estava disparado... –Robin... Eu sinto... Eu sinto o mesmo... Por você... –Virou o rosto, que estava muito vermelho.

Ouviu os passos dele, em direção á ela. Fechou os olhos com força; não queria encará-lo de tanta vergonha. Sentiu uma das mãos dele em seu rosto, virando-o para frente. Antes que pudesse falar algo, ele já havia colado seus lábios nos dela. E ela acabou correspondendo. Ambos não entendiam o que realmente estava acontecendo... Mas iriam descobrir. E juntos.

---------------------

Eu sei que tem muito romance! Mas é que, nas fics que eu li aqui de Teen Titans, nunca teve um final definido... Geralmente, só fala que se gostam e blá, blá, blá... Mas num tem um final de eles falando isso logo ou deles se beijando i.i Desculpem se eu to errada... Desculpem meeeesmoooo!

Deixem reviews, ok?

M.K.


End file.
